Unknowns
After Eliot Ness' success in Chicago, he later took a job as Safety Director of Cleveland, Ohio. Although most of his job was about keeping citizens safe by installing new securities and utilities such as traffic lights, Ness still wanted to fight crime like he used to. After word came out to him that the Cleveland Police Department was corrupt, he immediately jumped into action and created a new task force to combat this threat. Unlike the Untouchables, the group consisted more of legitimate police officers. Their primary goal was to put a stop to Moe Dalitz's operation in the area. They raided a few facilities and gangster headquarters and cleaned up the corruption in the city. However, their greatest call to arms came when a series of several grisly murders occurred in the Cleveland area from 1935 to 1938. The serial killer was dubbed the "Torso Killer " or the "Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run." Although Ness had little knowledge about serial killers, he was nonetheless, forced to put a stop to him. He later took control the CPD's homicide division which he merged with his task force. In the graphic novel Torso, the crime author Brian Michael Bendis wrote that Ness personally nicknamed them "The Unknowns", as a confidential and off-publicity group. There has been no documents that suggested that the group was named as such, but the name has been irresistible for historians and pop culturalists to differentiate them from the Untouchables. The original homicide division was originally led by Detective Peter Myrlo, Sam Simon, coroner Samuel Gerber, and numerous other policemen. They were in charge of the investigation of capturing the killer and conducted undercover work in the slums to get information. Ness even ordered them to burn down the Kingsbury Run, the place where the killer gets his victims from, but it's destruction was met with negative feedback from the citizens. In the end however, they failed to capture the Torso Killer, but they nonetheless successfully put a stop to the killings after the destruction of the Kingsbury Run. Battle vs. The Untouchables (by Elgb333) 12:00 AM. In a small warehouse in the docks, the Unknowns stealthily approaches the door. They have been tasked to raid and clear out a suspected illegal smuggling business in the waterfront. As their leader, Peter Myrlo gives them the signal, the Unknowns kick the door open and rushes in. They surrounded the place, quickly turned on the lights, and the second in command Sam Simon, yells "FREEZE!!". But to their surprise, all they saw were dead bodies of the smugglers literred everywhere in the crime scene. Someone has beaten them to it, and the raid soon turned into a homicide investigation. As Myrlo approaches the dead bodies, lights suddenly turned off, and several men appeared out of nowhere and aimed their machine guns and rifles at them. They were the Untouchables, and they too have been ordered to target this warehouse. "Who the fuck are you!" their leader Bill Gardner said. "We're police you nimwit. Now put down your guns cause I'm hauling all of your asses to jail!" Myrlo defiantly said. "Yeah? You and what army chump? We don't take orders from dirty coppers like you!" Marty Lahart, also known as Jimmy, said. Soon the Untouchables sprayed their tommy guns at the Unknowns. Myrlo and his men bolted for cover, taking some minor wounds in the process. Simon aims his Garand and easily takes out one of the Untouchable assassins hiding on the upper rail, killing him. Soon the whole warehouse was beginning to be embroiled in gunfire. Bill then said,"Jimmy you go around and flank these bastards. We'll keep 'em busy" Gardner was a former soldier so he knows the ins-and-outs of a battle. The Unknowns ain't gonna see what'll hit em. Jimmy nods and takes two men with him. On the other side, Peter Myrlo discards his puny revolver and switches to his shotgun. With one clean shot, he kills another Untouchables, leaving only bill alone. "You like that you sunuvabitch!!!" But Gardner kept his cool and did his best to keep them busy. As Sam Simon was busy trying to snipe off these bastards, Jimmy quickly surprised Simon and his team with a hail of machine gun and rifle bullets. One of the Unknowns was quickly killed. Simon was wounded in the leg and he fell down with a loud cry. But after adjusting his Garand he fired his bullets as quickly as he can at them in retaliation. One of the machine gunners from the Untoucables was shot square in the chest. Jimmy and his remaining men tried to fire back but their Springfield bolt action rifles were no match against Simon and his Garand. When Peter Myrlo saw his friend on the ground with two assailants closing in, he quickly rushed in to help. Seeing Myrlo flee, Bill then easily takes out the remaining Unknown left behind to cover him. Jimmy signalled his remaining soldier to quickly close in with a shotgun and finish off that bastard. Swiftly the Untouchable dived into the fray and shot Simon in the head, blowing his top right off. "Simon!!!" Myrlo said as he shotguns the downed Untouchable. Jimmy rushes in and tries to rifle butt Myrlo, but the Cleveland cop cunningly rolls out and grabs one of the tommy guns in the ground, and riddles Jimmy with it. Standing up, Mrylo empties the rest of the clip into Jimmy, turning him into an undescribable pulpy mess until only his legs can be identified. Bill arrives and shoots a couple of bullets from his pistol into Myrlo. But the latter quickly dashed into the darkness. As Bill reloads his pistol and searches for Myrlo, he says, "You don't know who you're dealing with copper. We're the fucking Untouchables, led by none other than fucking Eliot Ness himself. You don't fucking stand a chance!" "Oh I worked with Eliot Ness. And don't you know brother? He already abandoned you. Discarded you. You're like a disposable napkin whose of no use to him or to anyone's. You're mission... is... already over Mr. Untouchable." Suddenly Myrlo appears from Bill's right and and slams his nightstick unto Bill's shoulder; shattering it and making him drop his pistol. Yelling in pain, Bill draws a knife with his remaining arm and slices Myrlo in the cheek, drawing blood. The two square off and Myrlo lunges at Bill. The two rolls over with Myrlo emerging on top, and he bashes Bill on his head. Dazed, Bill performs a stab at Myrlo's gut, dealing a decisive blow and causing intense pain on Myrlo. But Myrlo, with adrenaline, clubs Bill's reaming hand, breaking all of his fingers, before letting out numerous furious blows on the Untouchable. Bill can only yell and plead as the rage Myrlo bashes and beashed his head, until his temple cracks open and his brains splatter the floor. Seeing his opponent dead, Myrlo picks himself up and holds his guts together as he leaves the warehouse weak and dying. Thankfully, Dr. Gerber is just outside to help him. Winner: The Unknowns Expert's Opinion Although The Untouchables were the better known of the two, and was more successful in their battles. Experts believed that the Unknowns, who carried the better rifle and shotgun, won the day with their better training and equipment. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors